


It's A Love We Share

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: In this day full of 'LOVE', we should share our 'LOVE'.





	1. BEST

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

~~~YABU KOTA~~~  
  
It’s cold. The wind is flowing forth and back. Even some last snows can be seen flying in the thin air.  
  
But despite the cold weather, Yabu feels so warm. Whether it’s because of the thick clothes he’s wearing or because of the those strange feeling he has inside his heart, he just feels so warm.  
  
“A-arigatou.” He mumbles sheepishly.  
  
The girl in front of him just smile. Happiness can be seen all over her face.  
  
“Iie. I’m glad you accepted my chocolates.” She said warmly. “I hope you’ll like them. I made them with all my heart.”  
  
He can feel his face turn warmer than ever. “Can I, can I try them now ?” He asks hesitantly.  
  
The girl nod happily. “It’s yours after all Yabu-kun.”  
  
Yabu smile. He opens the wraps and take 1 of the heart-shaped chocolate and bring it to his mouth. When he bites the chocolate, his smile widened. “Umai~ Arigatou Ru-chan.”  
  
“Hontou ?” The girl’s eyes glittering in happiness.  
  
Yabu nod faintly as he takes another chocolate and eat with his contented heart.  
  
“Then would you be my Valentine ?” The girl ask looking down, afraid of rejection.  
  
Yabu is startled, but then he regain his composure as he smiles again. He cupped the girl’s face and lifts it so their eyes met.  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  


~~~TAKAKI YUYA~~~

Takaki cries as he rides his car alone. He supposed to have a date with Mari, his now-ex-girlfriend, but he found something that surely made him hate love.

He was standing in front of Mari’s apartment to pick her up. He came earlier to surprised her but he was surprised indeed. Just when he was about to open his girlfriend’s door, he could hear something. Something incoherent. Something he wished he never heard from his girlfriend’s apartment. Something that made him yelled the breaking. A moan. A sensuous moan.

He shakily opened the door with the spare key he had while wishing that he wasn’t right. But in a second, he knew he was right.

There she is. His girlfriend. His precious girlfriend. Sitting on the cozy couch they always shared, with a man sitting underneath her. They’re kissing. Aggresively. Passionately. Some of their clothes were shattered on the floor. Just like Takaki’s heart.

Shattered.

Takaki just stood there feeling betrayed. His breath became uneven. His head spinning. His heart breaking. A tear escaped his eye as the 2 occupants turn their head to him.

“Yu-ya…” Mari called him in surprised. “I…I can e-explain.” She stutters nervously.

“No.” Takaki said firmly. “There’s nothing to explain. Not anymore.” His voice showed pain.

“Yuya…” Mari call him once again.

“Sayonara Mari.” He said sadly as he turns around and leave as fast as he can.

Takaki cries harder. This is supposed to be a romantic day for the him and Mari. This is supposed to be the best Valentine ever. Yet, he received the exact opposite of what he wished.

His phone suddenly rang. He jolts before he picks his phone and answer the call.

“Takaki-kun ?” A familiar voice can be heard from the other line.

Takaki sobs again toward the caller.

“Takaki-kun ? What’s wrong ?” The caller ask worriedly as he heard Takaki’s sobbing.

“Yama-chan…I, I broke up. Mari, she, she cheated on me.” He said painfully.

The voice stopped for a while as he seems to surprise to hear that.

“Takaki-kun, don’t cry. You still have me to lean on. You still have JUMP to depend on. We are your family and we will never cheated on you.”

Takaki cries again after he heard those words. This time, it’s not because of the sadness, but because of the gratefulness as he knows that there’re still people who care about him. His family.

“Arigatou Yama-chan, arigatou.”

 

~~~INOO KEI~~~

Inoo sigh as he enters JUMP’s room, carrying 2 huge bags in both his hands.

“Uwaa~ Inoo-chan, what’s with the bags ?” Hikaru stare at his bags in amusement.

“Books. And chocolates.” Inoo said simply as he walks toward the couch and lean on the soft fabric.

“Huwa~ You’ve got a lot of fans ne~” Hikaru start to mess with his chocolate-filled bag.

“Yeah.” Inoo reply nonchalantly. It’s true that he received a lot of chocolates from his fans from the college, and even some of them have confessed to him too. But it’s also true that he felt unhappy at all. He’s grateful of course, but not happy.

“If only she’s one of those fans…” He stares at the ceiling blankly.

“Huh ?” Hikaru turn to face him with his mouth filled with chocolate he ate from Inoo’s bag without it’s owner permission.

Inoo just smile. “Iie. Nandemonai.” If only he can be with her. Be cherished by her.

“Huwa~ A lot of choco !”

“They looked delicious !”

“Can I have some Inoo-chan ?”

“You’re so lucky Inoo-chan !”

Inoo suddenly straighten his posture. That last sentence made him feel startled. He scans the room and found the rest of JUMP there, circling his chocolate’s bag.

Then he smiles. “Un.” Yeah. Eventhough she’s not the one who can cherished him, they’re still there to do that for him.

  
~~~YAOTOME HIKARU~~~  
  
Hikaru feel so happy today. He walks around with a big grin plastered in his face. Why ? Simple.  
  
Because today is Valentine’s Day.  
  
“Ohayou minna !” He beams to every person he met on his way. Known, or unknown.  
  
Then when he walks past the park, his smile turn into a frown when he sees a girl sitting by the swing alone, looks sad.  
  
Hikaru soon approach the girl and hop on the swing next to hers.  
  
“Daijoubu ?” He asks concernedly.  
  
The girl raises her head and turn to face Hikaru with a sorrow expression plastered on her face. She doesn’t answering, instead she’s just staring at Hikaru’s eyes longingly.  
  
“What’s wrong ?” Hikaru asks again with a deeper frown.  
  
The girl finally look away. “Nandemonai.” She answered coldly.  
  
Hikaru stares at her deeply. He knows there’s something the girl’d been hiding, but he also knows that he’s no one to make the girl spill everything. And so he decides to just say something that may can help the girl to cheered up a bit.  
  
“You know, I’m not a person who always get everything that I wanted. Sometimes I failed, and most of the times I thought life just hate me. But there’s something that keep me from giving up. There’s something that make me wanted to make people around me happy. There’s something that would make my burden eased up.” Hikaru narrated.  
  
The girl can’t help but to ask, “What is it ?”  
  
Hikaru smile. “Love.” He said warmly.  
  
The girl frown with a questioning look in her face.  
  
“Because of love I can keep on smiling and try my best to also make people smile. Because of love I can still find happiness in the saddest story I’ve ever known.” Hikaru said with a smile.  
  
The girl turn away.  
  
“Because I know that there’re a lot of people love me out there, I can give the love.” Hikaru stand as he said so. “So cheer up little girl. Because I believe there’re people who love you out there.”  
  
“Like who ?” She asks sarcastically.  
  
“Like me.” Hikaru answered simply.  
  
“Huh ?” The girl put a confused look.  
  
Hikaru shrug. “I know we just barely met just now, but what’s mattered is I know you and that’s enough for me to love you. There’s no limitation in love.”  
  
The girl look at her feet but Hikaru can catch her smiling.  
  
“Ja ne.” Hikaru wave as he starts to walk away.  
  


~~~ARIOKA DAIKI~~~

Daiki is confused. A girl just confessed to him with a delicious-looking chocolate he couldn’t resist. However, another girl seemed to doesn’t care at him at all. Yet, everytime he looks at her, his heart skipped a bit.

“It means that you love her Dai-chan.” The small boy on his lap said matter-of-factly.

Daiki blush on his comment. “I don’t know…” He commented hesitantly.

Chinen just sigh. “Well, whatever. I just said what I thought it’s true.”

Daiki frown. “Well, eventhough it’s true that I love her, what am I supposed to do to the other girl ?”

Chinen turn around and look at his bestfriend’s eyes deeply. “Dai-chan, you better listen to your heart. That’s all I can say.” And after that, the little boy leave Daiki thinking.

After couple of minutes, Daiki finally realized that the little boy had already left him. When he stands up, he realizes another thing.

“Chi was right. I just needed to follow my heart.” He mumbles to himself before he walks away.

And that’s why he decided to apologizes to the girl who confessed to him and rejects her as polite as he can be. And soon after that, go after the one he actually loves and confessed instead.

“How was your confession Dai-chan ?” Chinen ask cutely when the said boy came inside JUMP’s room.

“I was rejected.” Daiki answered calmly.

“EH ?!” Chinen exclaim surprisedly.

“I rejected and being rejected.” Daiki repeat himself. “But I don’t regret it. After all, I followed what my heart said.” He adds smiling.

“Dai-chan…” Chinen commented sadly.

“Don’t put a face~” Daiki pout. “I said I don’t regret it.”

Daiki smile as he sees Chinen’s face calmed.

“And beside, I still have you to love me~” He beams happily toward the younger boy.


	2. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

~~~OKAMOTO KEITO~~~

“Ittekimasu.”

“Itterasshai.”

Those 2 words are the only words the father-and-son would always share at morning. Whether it’s the son, or the father who will leave, it doesn’t matter. Those 2 words were the only words they will ever say.

And it hurts Keito more everytime those 2 words were said. If only his father will say more, or maybe even do more. But Keito knows he never will. And it hurts Keito even more.

Keito understand that his father is busy. He understands that his father really care about him. He understands that his father really love him. But still, it hurts him.

To never hear his father said those affectionate words toward him. To never see his father did those affectionate words toward him. To know that he will never hear and see those things he wanted to hear and see. And it hurts him.

Yet, Keito smile today. At least for this day, he is pleased with just the feeling he felt in his heart. At least for this day, he is pleased even if he still can’t hear nor see those affections he wanted. At least for this day, he is pleased with just the presence of his beloved.

Because today is different. Because today is special. Because today is love.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Otou-san.”

 

~~~YAMADA RYOSUKE~~~

Famous. Glamourous. Superstar.

Those are things which he belonged. Those spotlights he achieved. Those things which everyone dying to have. He felt loved.

Yet, Yamada Ryosuke feel that love is not enough. He wanted some break from these shines. He wanted to stay in the dark for a tiny little moment where he could calm himself. Where he could be himself.

“Yama-chan, wanna go to my house tonight ? We’re going to have a sleepover at my place.”

Ryosuke stop packing his stuffs and turn to see who’s asking and found the familiar face staring at him warmly.

“Gomen Yabu-kun, I still have something to do tonight.” He puts an apologetic look toward the older boy.

“Eh ?” Yabu seem disappointed. “But everyone had agreed. It won’t be fun without you !” He insists.

“Demo, I really can’t go. Maybe next time ?” Ryosuke ask hesitantly.

“What is so important Yama-chan ? We rarely have times to spend together and now we have one, you ruin it !” Yabu snap out suddenly.

Ryosuke can feel a tear escape his eyes. He feels angry. Not necessarily to Yabu, but more to his words. “You think I wanted these all ?! You think I wanted to go to shoot my drama at 7 pm when people mostly spend at their houses laughing ?! You think I wanted to be busy all the time ?! I wanted to take a break too ! I wanted to spend more times with those I loved too ! I WANTED TO STOP !!!” He shouts while the tears keep rolling down his cheeks.

Yabu can just stand there stunned. He lost his words. He knows the younger boy is busy, but he never know that he wanted it all gone so badly. “Y-Yama-chan… I…”

“Forget it ! Just go spend times together and leave me alone so I won’t ruin anything from you and your precious togetherness !!” And with that, Ryosuke pick his bag and leave the room with his tears-stained face.

Ryosuke keep on running after he left the Jimusho. He stopped once he arrived at the shooting-place.

“Yamada-kun ? What are you doing here ? The shooting won’t started until 2 hours.” Ryosuke can hear one of the drama-staff call him.

Ryosuke wipe his remaining tears and turn to smile at him. “Nothing. I’m idle so I decided to come earlier.”

“Sou ka.” The man seemed unconvinced. “Saa, I’ll leave you here. Is that okay ?”

“Un.” Ryosuke said simply before he walks around the scene and finally sit at the couch to read the script. But then he couldn’t concentrate well because of the incident before.

2 hours later the shooting started but still, Ryosuke can’t concentrate properly. When the shoot finally called to an end, Ryosuke feel more drained than ever. He enters his house past midnight tiredly. He doesn’t bother to say “Tadaima” because he knows his family’s are asleep already. He however, did not expected his living room still bright with lights. And what he did not expected the most is the presence of 9 boys in his living room.

“Yama-chan…” Yabu, being the oldest of JUMP immediately stand and call his name nervously. “We, we’ve been waiting.”

Ryosuke, still feel pissed over him, reply harshly, “What are you doing here ?”

“We, wanted to ask you for a sleepover.” Inoo answer instead of Yabu.

“And I wanted to say sorry for what happened before.” Yabu add looking down. “Hontou ni. I should’ve think about your feeling either. I was so selfish. Gomen.” He bows deeper.

Ryosuke’s anger faded as he heard the older boy said so. Slowly, he approaches the 9 JUMP members. “I, I’m sorry too. I was just, tired, I guess. I didn’t mean to be so harsh.” Unconsciously, tears formed in his eyes.

Yabu look up to see the younger boy’s crying face. “Yama-chan…”

“Let’s share some love ne~ It’s Valentine after all.” Ryosuke smile warmly as he wipes his tears away.

  
  
~~~NAKAJIMA YUTO~~~  
  
“Yuto ? Why are you grinning all the way ?” Keito ask his friend as he seems to lost in thought for the past hour. Smiling and chuckling to himself.  
  
Yuto jolt at his friend’s question and snap, “I-iie ! Nandemonai ! Ahh~ I need to go to the bathroom !” He rushly runs out of the room, leaving Keito stunned.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Yuto start to smiling to himself again. The memory of this afternoon surely something that he can forget so easily. His heart beat faster everytime he remembers that face of her. The face of the one he puts his crush on. The one who just gave him a cute pink little bag of those tasty chocolates and made him blushed strongly.  
  
The girl named Ohgo Suzuka.  
  
“Suzuka-chan, nande ?” Yuto ask her curiously when she asked him to meet him personally after school.  
  
Suzuka just blush as she shifts her body nervously. Her hair hang loosely to her back and her face showed a tint of pink blush.  
  
This sight make Yuto blush. No one knows this but Yuto had a crush on this girl since they first entered Horikoshi Gakuen.  
  
“Anou, Yuto-kun, I have, I have something to give to you. Please accept this !” She spreaded her hands and showed the small package she holded to Yuto.  
  
“Suzuka-chan…” Yuto could only call in awe.  
  
“Onegaishimasu !” Suzuka added up.  
  
Yuto hesitantly took the package from her hands. “A-arigatou.”  
  
“Yuto-kun ?” Suzuka called him up.  
  
“N-nani ?” Yuto called back, still feeling nervous.  
  
“Would you, would you like to be my, Valentine then ?” She asked while blushing madly.  
  
Yuto also blushed at her question. He didn;t know what to do. It’s true that he had a crush on her, but it confused him to face a condition like this.  
  
“I, I’d love to.” Yuto said shyly, finally listening to his heart and soon feel relieved after he said those words.  
  
Suzuka looked up and smiled happily. “Arigatou Yuto-kun !”  
  
  
~~~CHINEN YURI~~~  
  
“Love, love, love, and peace ! You, you, and love ! New York City Boys ! You, you, you, and love !”  
  
Chinen sing happily as he enters JUMP’s room.  
  
“Chi, you looked excited today.” Daiki commented to the younger boy.  
  
“Un~” Chinen reply excitedly. “Because it’s the day of L.O.V.E ! LOVE !” He exclaims before he skips around the room.  
  
The little boy approach each member of JUMP and ive them all a soft peck on their cheeks while smiling widely. As for the peck-receiver, they’re all startled when Chinen did so.  
  
“Chi ? What was that for ?” Ryutaro ask while touching his pecked-cheek.  
  
“To show you how much I love you !” Chi answered matter-of-factly before he skips to Takaki to give him a peck.  
  
“You surely bouncy, Chi.” Yabu commented gently after Chi gave him a peck.  
  
“It’s a happy day and we should celebrate it happily, shouldn’t we ?” Chi said smiling, and without waiting for an answer, he skips toward Yuto.  
  
Daiki watch his friend’s attitude in awe. He sighs while walking toward the couch and sit on it. Chinen surely is bouncy and easily excited toward things. And before he could recall what’s happening, he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek. He immediately touch it and turn to face the grinning-Chinen beside him.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dai-chan ! Let’s spread some love around ne~” He exclaims before skipping out of the room. It seems that Chinen had planned on pecking everyone in Jimusho after that.  
  
“Love, love, love, and peace ! You, you, and love ! New York City Boys ! You, you, you, and love !”  
  
Chinen skips around inside the Jimusho while singing happily.  
  
  
~~~MORIMOTO RYUTARO~~~  
  
“Shin-chan, hayaku !” Ryutaro call for his younger brother as he puts his shoes on.  
  
“Hai !” Shintaro yell back as he runs toward his older brother.  
  
After that, the 2 brothers walk toward the Jimusho together.  
  
“Nii-chan, you know that today is Valentine’s Day right ?” Shintaro ask his older brother bluntly.  
  
“Of course I know.” Ryutaro reply coldly. Of course he knows, because today his shoes-locker and desk are fulled with chocolates and pink-letters. Valentine would be the only reasonable reason for that.  
  
“Nii-chan, I wanted to ask you something.” Shintaro said again.  
  
“What is it ?” Ryutaro ask him with his still cold-tone.  
  
“Nii-chan, do you love me ?” Shintaro ask so bluntly, make Ryutaro halt from his track.  
  
“N-nani ?” Ryutaro stare at him in disbelief.  
  
Shintaro suddenly laugh upon his older brother’s expression. “I mean, like in brotherly love Nii-chan, not that romance love.” He explains between his laughter.  
  
“A-ah.” Ryutaro blush in embarrassment. “O-of course I l-love you.”  
  
“Hontou ?” Shintaro stare at him with a happy face.  
  
“H-hai.” Ryutaro reply while continuing his walk.  
  
“Then kiss me.” Shintaro said bluntly again, make Ryutaro halt his track again.  
  
“Huh ?” His eyes widened.  
  
Shintaro laugh again. “It’s not lip-to-lip kiss Nii-chan, it’s like brotherly kiss.” He explains again.  
  
Ryutaro start to blush madly again and seemed to cannot make a coherent reply. He’s still in a daze when he suddenly feel a soft thing grazed his cheek and a pair of arms wrapped around his body.  
  
“S-Shin-chan !” He exclaims surprisedly when Shintaro pull away.  
  
The younger Morimoto just laugh as he start to walks again. “Happy Valentine’s Day Nii-chan !”


End file.
